


Through All Time

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their souls remain tangled together throughout history. Their bodies come and go, but they live together among the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through All Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 - Favourite Pairing - Commander Princess / Clarke Griffin/Lexa

“Talk to me.” Clarke requested her voice weak and quiet. Her fingers tangled in the fabric of Lexa’s shirt pulling weakly. “Please.”

“What do you wish me to say Clarke of the Sky?” Lexa murmured bending her head to press her forehead against Clarke’s cheek. She breathed in, taking Clarke’s scent deep into her lungs, luxuriating in the way that the forest clung to Clarke’s skin. “Tell me and I’ll speak for you.” 

Clarke coughed.

Blood splattered from her lips.

Her breathing hissed through her teeth.

Lexa’s hand rubbed across Clarke’s back. Her fingers pushed into the tight muscles of the girl’s back circling in soothing patterns until Clarke relaxed into her arms. Lexa brushed her fingers across Clarke’s shoulders and down the length of her bicep.

“What happens now?” Clarke asked her voice filled with fear and resignation. 

“You are a warrior.” Lexa muttered keeping her eyes focused on Clarke’s face – the bright blue of her eyes and the soft pink of her lips – ignoring the spear embedded in Clarke’s stomach. “You will journey to the stars to await your next life.”

Clarke wheezed, breathing against the pressure of the blood trickling into her lungs. “Will we be together again?”

“Yes.” Lexa answered. “We are reborn throughout history.”

“I remember.” Clarke muttered. Her voice remained quiet even in the stillness of the night air. “Your eyes never change.”

“Your eyes do not change either.” Lexa offered with a small smile curling her lips. “And neither does your spirit. You have always been peaceful, but fierce.” 

“You’re always protective.” Clarke whispered lifting her hand to smooth her fingers across Lexa’s face. She traced the curve of the girl’s jawline, curled her fingers around the nape of her neck, and tugged downwards. “Kiss me.”

“Always,” Lexa replied as she bent her head to press her lips against Clarke’s mouth.

Clarke’s heart stopped beating.


End file.
